My Dreaded Nightmare
by BookWormAnna
Summary: Finn has left Rachel heart broken, and Quinn isn't solving any problems. What lengths will Rachel go to, to win Finn back? Rated T for Kissing and mild swearing. Please review. ;  xx
1. Chapter 1  Interuptions

My dreaded nightmare chapter 1

(Point of view of Finn Hudson)

Its Glee club and they are all sitting in the choir room.

(Finns Thoughts)

Here I was, in every guys dream, the perfect girlfriend. She looked like a cover girl. She was blonde, blue eyed, tall and beautiful. Every guy in the school wanted her! Everyone wanted her especially Sam Evans. He broke up with her for Santana Lopez and was like totally into her but then she acted weird and wrote a song called trouty mouth. At the last football game he broke up with her, we kinder think she's like a lesbian but she put out to every guy in the school (and Brit), we thought she was a total bitch but now we just think she is really screwed up. But anyways Sam then declared his love for Quinn, like right in front of me. It was really awkward, but then Quinn kissed me. I loved it; there was chemistry, excitement, fireworks. Every sense in my body was tingling. Even my fingers, when I kissed her before, before we broke up. I didn't feel that, now I do. I also didn't feel it with Rachel but I thought I loved her because I had never felt like this before. Quinn kept giggling at an annoying girly pitch but I concentrated on her soft lips and the sensation I felt when she let me feel her bum. She dragged me further and further off the Field towards the changing rooms. I began to unzip her tight cheerios skirt. It dropped to the ground at the same time she kicked her sneekers off. This was definitely it, I had done it before but it didn't mean anything, it was with Santana because she needed to impress Sue and I thought Rachel was losing her virginity to Jesse St. James. We'll get back to him later. Anyways this is when it all went wrong. Quinn started whispering in my ear, say my name. I wasn't really sure why but I did and when I did I couldn't stop it, I said Rachel! Quinn screamed and jumped up, she was half naked and her bra was half undone. No, that's not the worst part. Mrs Pillsbury walked in, with Rachel. Rachel had her eyes wide open and right now I was very glad that I was still clothed. I whispered the name Quinn and swore at myself, beside me Quinn changed angrily (is that a word) and stormed out. But not before she had glared at me and cursed at Rachel. I followed her, carrying my trainers. Quinn! I called loudly. QUINN! She replied again, very angrily. "What you think that I don't know I have to compete with her, she loved you, maybe more than I did. But you love me now and I love you more than anything. Why can't you accept that? Why do you constantly deny our relationship? To protect her, well if you need to protect her, then be with her. Save me the heartache and rid yourself of guilt or un-satisfaction!

"Quinn I love you, I do!" I shouted at her.

"Then prove it…" She responded with a tear dripping down her cheek. "Prove it." She whispered and then ran. I half-heartedly ran after her, but she was right. I had to prove my love and I was going to, at our next Glee Club meeting.

(Back in the present)

"Finn, Finn! Do you want the solo? FINN!" Shouted Mr Schue

"Yeah of course I do, I just thought I'd sing something for my girlfriend first." I said smugly, smiling.

"WAIT, you have a girlfriend!" Mercedes asked with a hint of accusation.

"Merc, I told you the other day!" Kurt said

"Oh yeah, I thought we weren't supposed to say anything? You know because of Rachel." Carrying on the discussion Mercedes replied.

"Wait it's not Rachel, I told Arty that you guys were back together, because then I congratulated Rachel and she didn't know what I meant. So I hid in a broom closet in the tech lab because I thought she was a cyborg." Brit exclaimed.

"Well no, I am not going out with Rachel any more, I love and always will love Quinn Fabray. I totally thought you guys knew, I mean we kissed in front of Sam for like 3 minutes. Then I thought Puck would have told Rachel, and then Rachel would have been mad at me. So naturally she would have made out with Puck. Anyway this song is for my first and only love. Quinn."

You don't realize how much I need you

Love you all the time and never leave you

Please come on back to me

I'm lonely as can be

I need you

Said you had a thing or two to tell me

How was I to know you would upset me

I didn't realize

As I looked in your eyes

You told be

Oh, yes you told me

you don't want my lovin' anymore

That's when it hurt me

And feeling like this

I just can't go on anymore

Please remember how I feel about you

I could never really live without you

So come on back and see

Just what you mean to me

I need you

Oh, yes you told me

you don't want my lovin' anymore

That's when it hurt me

And feeling like this

I just can't go on anymore

Please remember how I feel about you

I could never really live without you

So come on back and see

Just what you mean to me

I need you

I need you

I need you

That moment was the happiest moment of my life, I love her so much and when she jumped into my arms and I smelt her hair, I knew I was in heaven; I had everything I could possibly want. But why did I gaze at Rachel's fallen empty chair. What was wrong with me! But I knew I had to concentrate on my love. Quinn. She was my only love. Quinn. I needed her. But why then did I keep thinking about my other lover? Rachel. Rachel. Rachel!


	2. Chapter 2 Old faces

Chapter 2

I didn't really care about being popular any more. Rachel had shown me my true self. Her annoying shrill personality made me want to punch her dads but when it came to me, she knew what to say. She knew how to act. Every time she walked down the hall with her best friends Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine, she ignored me. She carried on laughing and joking about Broadway musicals. Probably showing off that she had finally found friends she can talk to about stuff like that. Every time Kurt turned to look at me with sympathy. I smiled back but then always ended up walking with my head down back to Quinn's locker. But this time I was walking with Puck down to Mr Schue's office. She smiled at me; at least that's what I thought. She stopped smiling when I looked at her. Then she ran into the arms of the person behind me. He was the person I least expected to see. Jesse St James. He is the star of vocal adrenaline; he went out with Rachel a couple of months ago. She was crazy about him. He messed with her head then dropped her. Oh and through eggs at her head. Puck and I stopped dead in the hallway. We spun on our heels and walked towards Rachel and Jesse.

"Yo! Jesse what the hell are you doing here?" Puck shouted.

"Yeah, you tried to mess up Rachel's life and now you're back! And back together!" I turned to Rachel whilst shouting the last bit.

At that point Arty, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Sam came over.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked shrewdly

"There's no business for you here!" Kurt said backing up Blaine's question.

"Yep why are you here? Unless you're here to send us into a deep funk again! Go away" Mike shouted.

"I ain't gonna work!" Arty said.

"Who the hell is this kid? He sounds like he needs taking down a peg or two!" Sam said, intimidating.

"He's the punk that broke Rachel just before regionals last year!" Replied Puck.

"So then why is she hugging him?" Sam asked, confused.

Then Quinn, Santana and Britney walked over.

"Why is Rachel hugging ST JAMES?" Santana shouted.

"Yeah, didn't he like through eggs at you?" Quinn asked smugly walking over to kiss me on the cheek.

"OMG Mr Schue you look just like that guy that Rachel went out with last year!" Said Brit.

There was an awkward silence at that point. Santana whispered something to Brit, I am sure that she was saying that it was Jesse. What was it about him that she kept going back to him?

"Anyways what are you doing here? We don't need you messing with our stars head before nationals. Or any of my friends heads for that matter. Rachel is fragile right now and needs people that care about her close to her." Said Mercedes who had just joined the gathering.

"We don't need you at all actually, go away!" Quinn demanded, walking over to grab Rachel.

That was really cool. Rachel should stop hating Quinn. Quinn had made me choose, straight after regionals and I had chosen her. Quinn deserved another shot. But Quinn had done nothing to Rachel, she had only been kind. Rachel should be angry at me and not Quinn.

"You hardly cared about me when you told me I could never have a happy ending, that you would get Finn and to give it up. Well congratulations I did and you have Finn so can you stop pretending like you care and let me be happy with whoever I want?"

"Rachel… I… I'm sorry, but I love Finn and you can love him all you want I wouldn't blame you. But you cannot get with Jesse!"

Quinn had said what. Quinn had hurt someone so badly. She had left them in so much pain. Rachel had written that song because of Quinn. Quinn had lied; Quinn had told me that Rachel was over me. That Rachel didn't love me as much as she used to. I knew I love Quinn more, now anyway. But at that point I hadn't been sure. Did Quinn deserve my love? I untangled myself from Quinn's grasp.

"I want back in New Directions; Vocal Adrenaline has no chance now. You have Rachel, Finn and BLAINE ANDERSON for crying out loud. I do hope Finn we have no conflicts over solos. I know I stole them from you last time and it kinda put you down. That's what Rachel told me anyway." He smirked whilst saying this.

"There's no way Mr Schue will let you back after what you did! No way!" I shouted.

Quinn stroked my arm and I pulled it away.

"Finn! What is your problem?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." I replied quietly.

"Well there obviously is seeing as you won't let me touch you at all!" Quinn started to raise her voice.

My look at her told her everything. We started to have a moment when Jesse…

"I'm sure Mr Schue will let me in once I tell him I have news… From Vocal Adrenaline." Jesse said.

"Well believe me, he won't!" I said smirking.

"Stop picking on Jesse and let's go to Glee club!" Rachel said smiling.

There was no way he would let Jesse back in. No way. There was also no way I would let Quinn take me for granted again. I was going to show her that she had to work for my respect and forgiveness and Rachel's. She had to make it up to Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3 No second chances

Chapter 3

(Point of view of Quinn Fabray)

_In the Choir room during Glee Club._

Why did Rachel have to be so annoying? She had to screw up my relationship with Finn, when she could have hers, with Jesse. Not that I wanted her to. Rachel was our star and we couldn't have Jesse screw the group up right before nationals. I had to fix my relationship and Rachel in the process. I'm smart, pretty, head cheerio and I have a great boyfriend. But what I needed was Rachel, to help my life. Who would have guessed?

"Finn! Finn!" I shouted.

"Make it right with Rachel and apologize, then try and make it right with me and I might forgive you." He whispered back.

"There's no way we can let Jesse back in Rachel, no way!" I heard Mr Schue shouting.

This was my perfect chance.

"Maybe we should give him a second shot Mr Schue?" I said sweetly smiling.

"Oh please you are only saying that so I will forgive you, then Finn will and then you will go back to being a bitch." Rachel said venomously.

"No Rachel… Please… Okay fine then. But I only said that because I knew if you didn't give up then Finn would go straight to you." With that I ran off crying.

"QUINN!" I heard all of them shout. But I didn't hear Rachel's shrill voice shouting.

I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to move. I stared at the Toilet seat. I knew my breath would stink after this, but every time I did it, I felt relief. Every time I did it I felt relief of all my worries; Rachel and Finn, Glee Club, Miss Sylvester, My baby. I didn't like thinking about my baby, the baby I gave up. Last year is basically a blur but I just remember it being sad and lonely. Now I did this every day, I did it because it made me feel in control of myself, my body, my heart. It made me think that everything was going to be okay.

"Quinn? Quinn open the door! Please?" Finn asked me desperately. "Quinn I love you! I love only you. Always have always will."

"Then why did you hug Rachel after she performed and stared at her whilst she did it? Why did you choose her over me last year? Why did you want her more than me? Why does everyone want her?" My voice died away on the last word.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds and I stared back. His eyes were so beautiful just like his heart. I knew I didn't deserve him, I knew that Rachel did. All I knew was that I loved him and needed him. That all I cared about was him.

"Quinn, kiss me!" He asked

"What?" I replied. "What about Rachel?" I asked.

"What about her? Kiss me." He demanded.

I jumped into his arms, kissing him. I knew I loved him and he loved me. That was all that mattered.

"Quinn, I love you more than you know. Yes I loved Rachel, at that time I thought more than you. But now I know that you are the one I want to be with." Finn whispered in my ear.

I jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He pulled me on my back and carried me to Spanish. In Spanish we sat next to each other playing footsy under the table. I looked over and there was Rachel with Jesse, he was looking at the board but Rachel was staring at Finn. I smiled at her wryly. She stared back then quietly turned her head to look at the board.

"I need to make this right; I need to make this right." I kept whispering under my breath.

"What babe?" Finn whispered back.

"I know how I'm going to make this right; I've figured it out!" I said smiling to myself as Finn continued kissing my neck.


	4. Chapter 4 Lovers Tiffs

Chapter 4

(Point of view of Rachel Berry)

_In the Spanish class room._

They were playing footsy; I knew that Quinn wanted to make things right with me. She couldn't because if she had told me before that Finn loved me, I would be sitting next to Finn and not Jesse right now. But because of her he loves her more now. He will always be with her, she was right.

"Babe, what can I do to get back in Glee Club?" Jesse asked me.

"Well you didn't make it easy for your self did you?" I replied sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked rudely.

"Well you left me and the team for no apparent reason and you used me so you could win!" I told him.

By this time I had recognised that the room had gone silent.

"I thought we had passed this? I thought we had sorted it out!" Jesse said desperately.

"Me to… But that was before I knew Finn loved me!" I shouted.

With that the room gasped. I looked around and everyone was either staring at Jesse and I or Quinn and Finn. I didn't know what to do; I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. All that I could concentrate on was how much I loved Finn, how much Quinn had hurt me and that all I could hear was Quinn calling my name.


	5. Chapter 5 Prom Queen

Chapter 5

(Point of view of Quinn Fabray)

_The lunch hall_

I didn't know what to do. I really did want to be Rachel's friend. Except I did know what to do. Even though Rachel denied it I knew that she wanted to be prom queen and I was going to make it happen. I know that she is very annoying and truly the most high maintenance person I have ever met. She didn't deserve what I did to her. So I was going to make her Prom Queen.

"Rachel? Are you nominated for Prom Queen yet?" I asked

"No…" she replied warily.

"Well I'm going to nominate you!" I smiled

"Okay… Why?" She asked

"Well I thought that it might make up for what I did to you…" I directed back.

"It's not even close but I thought you wanted to be Prom Queen?" She asked me.

"I did but you deserve it." I told her.

"Well… Thank you…" She said wryly and then walked away.

I was going to nominate her and find out how many votes I had.

"Hey um how many votes does Quinn Fabray have?" I asked the professor.

"456" He replied "you're winning"

"Oh… well I'd like to nominate someone. Rachel Berry."

"She's already been nominated by um Finn Hudson."

"WHAT? Well thanks. Well just give her a vote from me." I said

"Okay then… " I heard him whisper behind me.

I walked back to Glee club ferociously. He had lied to me then got on his high horse and had the nerve to tell me to make it right with Rachel, because I was a liar. ARGH! I just wanted to kill him and Rachel Berry. I was going to sing him a song and he will have to prove his love again.

"This is a song I really relate to in my current life and this artist really sums up what I want to say to Finn Hudson." I said this sharply to Mr Schue.

_**"Say OK"**_

_**You are fine**_

_**You are sweet**_

_**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**_

_**When you're close I don't breathe**_

_**I can't find the words to speak**_

_**I feel sparks**_

_**But I don't want to be into you**_

_**If you're not looking for true love**_

_**No I don't wanna start seein' you**_

_**If I can't be your only one**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**So tell me when it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better?**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

_**Say OK.**_

_**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time**_

_**I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**_

_**But I don't want to be into you**_

_**If you don't treat me the right way**_

_**See I can only start seeing you**_

_**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better?**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK**_

_**Don't run away, don't run away)**_

_**Let me know if it's gonna be you**_

_**Boy, you've got some things to prove**_

_**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**_

_**I don't want you to run away so**_

_**Let me know that you'll call on time**_

_**Let me know that you'll help me shine**_

_**Will you wipe my tears away**_

_**Will you hold me close and say**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

_**Say OK**_

_**(Don't run away, don't run away)**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)**_

_**Will you say OK**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

I walked out of Glee Club straight after that song, with nothing else said.


	6. Chapter 6 Choices of the heart

Chapter 6

(Point of view of Finn Hudson)

_In the Library_

We had one more hour until the end of the day. I was supposed to be taking Quinn to a movie then out for dinner. I wasn't sure about it though after the song she sang me in Glee club. I had to talk to her about it, but right now I did need to do some math. I was going to take Quinn out to Breadsticks. She loved breadsticks. I needed her; I wasn't sure why she ran away. I think it was because of me and Rachel. She can't be mad about us sleeping together, I am sure she didn't know about that. Wait I'm not supposed to talk about that, it was before we got together but I am sure she would still care. Anyways there's the bell I have to go find Quinn.

I found Quinn on the football field after cheer practice. She was sitting in the stands watching the athletics. I walked up to her.

"Quinn babe, what's the matter?" I asked

"You might be the single most stupid person in the whole world!" she aimed at me

"I'm sorry but it was before we got together and it was stupid." I told her with my head down.

"WHAT WAS?" she shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked "I thought that was why you were angry, because we slept together."

"YOU WHAT?" she cried at this point. "I WAS ANGRY BECAUSE YOU NOMINATED HER FOR PROM QUEEN! YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" she shouted loudly.

"Quinn it was before we were together, I don't love her anymore." I told her.

"WELL I'M GONNA STRAIGHTEN THIS OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" she shouted this loudly walking off.

I followed her shouting her name and we walked straight to the common room.

"RACHEL BERRY!" she shouted.

"Quinn what are you doing?" I asked her.

"RACHEL!" she shouted louder.

"What do you want?" Rachel said to Quinn.

"You're on your high horse calling me a bitch, calling me a cheat, taking Finn from you when you slept with him before Regionals!" Quinn shouted at Rachel.

"You weren't together! Finn loved me when you broke us up!" Rachel replied just as harshly.

"We were together and I wanted to protect my relationship, to be honest even after Finn had slept with you he chose me! He wants me; not you, me! And you are not allowed to tell me that I hurt you, when you hurt me twice as hard. But there is no congratulations because you haven't broken us up, you go back to being alone or maybe in your fake relationship with a boy who doesn't love you!" Quinn shouted angrily. "Come on FINN!"

We walked off together slowly.

"I love you so much" Quinn whispered to me "But if you ever cheat on me I will kick your butt." We laughed together and walked back to trig.


	7. Chapter 7 Anger

Chapter 7

_Back at Glee Club_

(Point of view of Quinn Fabray)

_**Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and Me  
>You ready<strong>_

_**Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the sale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop, for a minute and  
>Smile<strong>_

_**Why is everybody so serious  
>Acting so damn mysterious<br>Got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time **_

I felt so angry singing that._****_

_**Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<br>It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag. <strong>_

Then I felt so angry When she took over, by she I mean Rachel…_****_

_**Okay!  
>We need to take it back in time,<br>When music made us all unite  
>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<br>Am I the only one getting tired  
>Why is everybody so obsessed<br>Money can't buy us happiness  
>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<br>Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright.**_

_**Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<br>It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.**_

_**Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
>Wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the Price Tag. **_

I even felt angry When Arty took over._****_

_**Yeah yeah  
>Well, keep the price tag<br>And take the cash back  
>Just give me six strings and a half stACK.<br>And you can keep the cars  
>Leave me the garage<br>And all I..  
>Yes all I need are keys and guitars<br>And its with in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
>Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds<br>Its like this man, you can't put a price on the life  
>We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight<br>So we aint gon stumble and fall never  
>Waiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh<br>So we gon keep everyone moving their feet  
>So bring back the beat and then everyone sing<strong>_

_**It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<strong>_

_**It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<strong>_

_**Yeah, yeah  
>Oo-oooh<br>Forget about the price tag.**_

I walked to the middle of the stage and slapped Rachel Berry around her obnoxious face, then walked out of the auditorium.


	8. Chapter 8 Library part 1

**Chapter 8**

(Point of view of Rachel)

_Rachel is sitting in the Library._

I heard someone whistling and pacing in the next isle. I was reading my favourite set list by Lionel Ritchie. I looked around the next isle and there he was. Finn Hudson, worrying. I watched him and listened for a while. His flawless features and the way his eyebrows twitched when he worried. The way his lips moved. I had to bite mine to keep from shouting his name or walking up to him and kissing his face off. He carried on whispering to himself. Quinn punched Rachel. Did she deserve it? Should I be angry at Quinn or Rachel? Quinn or Rachel? Quinn or Rachel? ME, please me!

"Finn!" I shouted.

He turned round with wide eyes silently staring my way.

"Finn?" I whispered.

He walked towards me, straight to my face. I could feel his breath on my hair, we were so close. Sparks of electricity circulated. He bent down and stared into my eyes. I blinked and stared at him. He then whispered into my ear…

"I feel nothing." He told me.

"Finn!" I whispered back.

"WHAT?" He answered.

I ran towards him and kissed him passionately. He pushed me away.

"Rachel what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I love you." I told him.

"Did you love Jessie or Puck?" He asked me angrily.

"No." I replied.

"Well…." He said.


	9. Chapter 9 Library part 2

**Chapter 9**

(Point of view of Quinn Fabray)

"Well…" I heard him say.

I had been looking for him ever since Glee club. He had been avoiding me. I stopped dead when I heard her trying to kiss him, I had wanted to walk up and slap her sorry little face, but I wanted to hear his reaction. He had pushed her away, I was glad, yes. Very glad but I still didn't know what to do. I still didn't trust him, why?

"I didn't love Puck… or…" She said.

"Jessie?" He replied.

"Surprise! You're not the only one I ever loved!" She told him.

"You are." He replied.

I caught my breath, what did he mean?

"I mean yeah I love Quinn and Yeah I suppose I always will. But she never got me like you did, she never loved me like you did, she never lets me be myself. She always pressures me into being what she wants me to be. Don't get me wrong I want to be with her, I love her. I love her so much, but not as much as I love you. That's why I am with her because it is so much harder to forgive you because you hurt me so much more than her." He got out the last words breathlessly.

That was when I realized that was why I didn't trust him. I knew all that was true. I treated him like dirt. I thought that was what made us work for a long time, I was smart and the boss because I kept us together but I knew inside it was making him love Rachel more. I didn't know what to do about it, then I realized I didn't want to. I knew I loved Finn so much, but when I was without him, I liked myself so much more. When I wasn't trying to control my relationship I was so much happier, I knew I wanted to be with Finn because he was my first love but with Sam it was easy and wasn't that love? I don't know but I couldn't be with someone who didn't love me as much as I loved him. With that thought I had decided I needed to put my cards on the table and let my guard down, stop trying to control Finn and see what happens, if it gets easier. It's worth a try. I carried on listening. But there wasn't much to listen to. He kissed her, quickly and quietly, a peck almost. But it meant something, I was sure of it. I gasped.

"Quinn?" He saw me.

Then I ran.


	10. Chapter 10 Library part 3

**Chapter 10 **

"Quinn?" I shouted after her.

"Leave her, you love me." Rachel smiled.

"Don't you understand me? I love Quinn. Me and you may be soul mates or meant to be together or some crap, but Quinn is my love, my first love. And I can forgive and trust her. Doesn't that count for something? More than easy love, passionate love is what Quinn and I have." I told her.

"But with me it's easy, we are soul mates and you love me more. You said so." Rachel's voice croaked.

"Yeah, I love you more, maybe. I don't know…" I told her.

"If you don't know who you are with her. If she makes you compromise yourself then you can't be with her." She replied.

"You hurt me the most." I spat at her.

"That's because you loved me more." She said.

"Loved, loved… Just because you know me better and don't test or push me, and I know myself better when I am with you, doesn't mean you get to tell me who I love. Yes I love you, maybe more than Quinn doesn't mean I want to be with you. Because I don't want to be with you, I am not sure about Quinn. But please let me try and fix it. Please." I said.

"But you love me." She said.

"Yes but I don't trust you and I do trust Quinn." I exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11 The New Queen Quinn

**Chapter 11**

(POV of Quinn Fabray)

**This is the penultimate chapter, thanks for everyone's support and sorry for the very short last chapter. I plan to write more stories for FUINN. You fans watch this space. Thanks again, it will all come together. **

I felt like absolute crap. This weekend had been the longest of my life, with help from Santana and Sam I was dragging my way through Monday morning, Santana kept Rachel away and Sam, Finn. I knew he wasn't over me so it helped that he didn't make passes at me, I had the deepest respect for him. I saw Finn often and he texted me every day.

'_it wasn't what it looked like.'_

'_I love you'_

'_Quinn… Forgive me… Let's talk'_

I always sent back; give me time.

But Santana or Sam weren't walking me. That's when I saw her, I walked up to her.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Sorry?" The _THING _replied.

"Why do you try and steal him? Why do you want him so much?" I asked her.

"Finn loves me, we are sole mates." She told me.

"NO YOU'RE NOT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted at her.

"Quinn calm down. I know it's hard for you to deal with that he loves me more." I could see a smirk forming on her face.

"YOU BITCH! STOP TRYING TO PATRONISE ME OR BEHAVE LIKE A SAINT. DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT I AM HIS FIRST AND LAST LOVE." With that sentence I cried and ran off.

I knew what I said wasn't true. He loved her, more than me and he kissed her right in front of me. How much more evidence did I need? But denying it was so much easier. And that is what I did. Right after throwing up my breakfast biscuits and grapes, I planned a mission. Coach Sylvester.

"Coach, Miss! Lady Sylvester!" I called her name.

"That's what I need to hear, but you know before to talk to me you have to curtsey and hide your cowardly face." I stared at her with my 'really face' but I let it pass.

"Lady Sylvester I want to be head cheerleader again, I will do anything you want. Be a spy, anything. I need to be queen again." I begged her.

"Save the water works Q I don't want to see it, I don't want to hear it." She replied.

I choked them back. I shied away from my desperateness. When she did something I did not expect.

"You can be my head cheerleader… But no foul play. No catch. Just my head cheerleader." She told me

"Thanks, thank you so much." I told her.

"Except…" She carried on

There it was.

"You can be head cheerleader but only if you get back Santana, Britt and Rachel Berry." She smirked at the irony of the situation.

MAN HANDS! That BITCH, ARGH I WANTED TO SLAP HER SLUTTY BIG NOSE FACE OFF! AHHHH!

"Of course miss Sylvester, but the thing? Really?" I asked her calmly.

"No, I was joking. But not about anything else, you understand me? Maybe the foul play but I will get back to you on that one…" With that she left and I went to go and get my uniform and Britt and Satan.

I'll get you back Rachel Berry.


	12. Chapter 12 Revenge and result

**Chapter 12 **

**This is the final chapter. Thanks for everything. Please review and keep reading my stories, I will write more and all you Fuinn fans should be happy. ;) **

I walked down the hall as the pinnacle of the holy trinity. (Santana, Britt and I). I was queen again and it felt good. All I needed was Finn and I would be back to the way I started. I saw her laughing with Mercedes when I walked up to her and smiled at Mercedes, inviting her to our Glee get together at Breadstix. I didn't invite Rachel but instead I grabbed her folders and chucked them to Santana.

"What does that say San?" I asked

"Well…" She replied before we were interrupted by Finn.

"Quinn. Okay here goes…" He continued but I stopped him. Just before he was about to break up with me I imagined.

"Finn. Could we do this somewhere else, I mean there are people here." I replied shrilly.

He knew who I was talking about. Rachel, always Rachel.

"No I don't care who hears. Quinn… You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Your eyes caught mine and you made me drop my books. Your laugh sends butterflies through my stomach. Your perfume makes me smile and your smile makes me happy. The way you want me to be better and the way you possess me make me know you love me. The passionate love we have reminds me every day reminds me of how much I truly love you. When I kiss you fireworks shoot right through me. When you talk or boss me around it is damn right sexy. When you are gone all I want is to hold you in my arms. I trust you and love you. Though it's not easy love, because it isn't it just makes me want to work at it that much harder. All I want is you, no one else you. I love you because you have so much confidence after all that has happened and you face up to your regrets and mistakes. You take in your hurt and channel it into being a more intelligent wiser and better person. Well a better person in the exception of Rachel. I love you and WE are soul mates. When I kiss Rachel I feel nothing. What happened in the library meant nothing. God Quinn I love you so much." With that I kissed him, ignoring everyone else's gorping he pushed me up against the locker and groped my bum. He pulled me closer into a hug.

With a cough we broke apart. I turned around and gave Rachel's folder back to her, after ripping the picture of Finn and her and returning it in pieces. We walked of together hand in hand. We were closely followed by Santana and Britt.

_**Three weeks later…**_

It had been three weeks since we got back together. We were in utter bliss. I knew Puck and Rachel had started seeing each other again. Not that either of us cared, we just carried on kissing. It was Glee club now and I was sitting on Finns lap. I softly nibbled his ear as he whispered sweet nothings in mine. We laughed and joked and I knew I was the happiest I had ever been. I was no longer a Queen Bitch (in the exception of Rachel Berry of course). I didn't need to be. My life was perfect.

"Be mine for eternity." Finn whispered.

"Okay… But I already am." I replied laughing and continued kissing his neck.

"No with this wring, I mean I know Sam gave you one but I was hoping you'd accept this one." He told me awkwardly.

"YES, YES, YES!" I shouted making everyone jump as he slipped the wring on my finger.

"Stop kissing guys and let's get on with the song." Mr Schue said, with that we ran to the auditorium.

_**Finn: **__**What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
>Would you stand up and walk out on me.<br>Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
>And I'll try not to sing out of key.<br>Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
>Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,<br>Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.**_

_**Do you need anybody?  
>I need somebody to love.<br>Could it be anybody?  
>I want somebody to love<strong>_

_**Quinn: **__**What do I do when my love is away.  
>(Does it worry you to be alone)<br>How do I feel by the end of the day  
>(Are you sad because you're on your own)<br>No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
>Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,<br>Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends**_

_**Do you need anybody?  
>I need somebody to love.<br>Could it be anybody?  
>I want somebody to love.<strong>_

_**Everyone: **__**What do I do when my love is away.  
>(Does it worry you to be alone)<br>How do I feel by the end of the day  
>(Are you sad because you're on your own)<br>No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
>Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,<br>Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends**_

_**Do you need anybody?  
>I need somebody to love.<br>Could it be anybody?  
>I want somebody to love.<strong>_

Yes my life is perfect. Wonderfully, brilliantly perfect.


End file.
